The All-Watcher
Description The All-Watcher can take any form it pleases, however it never uses it's forms for their advantages it uses them for the purpose of watching, and gathering information, thus meaning it is always in a different form It rarely uses it's true form but when it does it takes on the form of an eye the size of a galaxy with no Iris or the veins of eyes, a perfectly spherical white eye, its pupil, iris and sclera instead of looking like an actual eye have moving and spinning. The All-Watcher can be easily recognized in any form however since it has a grey aura that eminates from it no matter which form it is in Personality The All-Watcher has a cold personality, despite this it helps others when it can, but refuses to fight. Purpose The purpose of The All-Watcher is to gather all information in existence by any means. It uses its faction, The Knowledge Gatherers to fulfill this purpose. The All-Watcher is a Greater Celestial Entity. Powers Any attack on it in any form does no damage to it as a shield appears around it according to the attack, for example a sword swing makes a magic shield line appear and deflect the sword, a lightning spell makes a magic shield circle appear above it, etc, there are no ways past this shield as it cannot be avoided or broken and thus no way to harm it with attacks from the 3rd Dimension. Only extradimensional attacks can harm it. The Shield Magic has proven to defend The All-Watcher even if it is unaware of the attack, it's shields act automatically defending it. Nobody knows what happens when an attack hits the All-Watcher, as no extradimensional entities have bothered fighting it. The All-Watcher has confirmed to have immense powers but the only one it explained in detail was mind erasure, it erases the mind of even the most powerful 3rd Dimensional targets, instantly killing them without touching their body, however it has never been seen fighting so it's other powers are unknown. Quests Once you have joined The Knowledge Gatherers you can talk to The All-Watcher and ask for information on multiple subjects, it can also give you quests by telling you locations of powerful items to find and use freely. When given a quest by someone other than The All-Watcher talking to it will give you advice on the quest Trivia * The All-Watchers shield magic is completely invisible however someone with maxed out perception can see a slight distortion where the shield appears. * No matter the conversation asking it about The Man Who Watches will cause The All-Watcher to refuse to answer. * Ironically, despite the All-Watcher's goal to gain all knowledge in the Multiverse, The Knower already holds all the knowledge in the Multiverse, but refuses to simply give it to him, as doing so would destroy the All-Watcher, given the fact that no being from within the Multiverse could withstand it. * The All-Watcher has no shadow, no matter it's form * A piece of lore found in the Watcher Meeting shows that the All-Watcher has had it's memory of Extramultiversals erased by The Time Keeper, hence why it does not use sources from them, players theorize there are a multitude of reasons why this being is kept from attaining all knowledge Category:Notable NPCs Category:Characters